The present invention relates to a name cards box, and more particularly to a name cards box which name cards can be pushed outside the name cards box.
Conventionally, users need to open the name cards box in order to get name cards out. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional name cards box 10 comprises a top cover 11 and a bottom box 12. The bottom box 12 can accommodate name cards 13. The top cover 11 covers the bottom box 12, when users need to get out the name cards 13, first of all, need to take away the top cover 11 and put it aside, then get the name cards 13 out. The name cards box 10 is only a body in box shape and doesn't have any other special functions.